1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hand tool. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electronic screw and a screw torque sensing device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the development of hand tool has been towards electronic development. In order to make the general consumers easier to use, a variety of easy-to-operate hand tools or user-friendly electronic hand tools have been launched to market. A hand tool is a tool used to wrench a screw fixing part to screw the two objects together. If the hand tools are used in aviation and of her precision instruments, the lock strength is need to be very precise and the gyration angle is also an essential consideration. Therefore dealers have developed a variety of hand tools for different gauges.
To adapt to the need of precise torque on screw for modern industry, the screws that used in the joint connection of two parts of transport, bridges and bridge deck and two shell plates of an aircraft have replaced the ordinary precision screw with the engineering screw. The engineering screw is strengthened by precision machining technology, sized accurately and inside disposed a stress sensing device. However, fatigue and loss of safety shorten service life of the engineering screw. The engineering screw is prone to break or malfunction, especially which is long-term exposed to the weather, undergoes earthquake or works in extreme environments, thereby affecting the overall safety of project or equipment. Therefore the engineering screw need regular maintenance, detection and replaced to prevent significant harm, which is caused by data errors or breakage.
On the other hand, regular lifetime inspection of engineering screw done by manual operation is so far from satisfactory. There are omissions of engineering screw stress determination, such as relatively small structural defects of engineering screw is hard to directly determine by naked-eye inspection, thus technician need to further check the structural detection of engineering screw. Furthermore, the sensitivity of stress sensing device depends on the location of stress sensing device that is disposed on engineering screw. In addition, the passed oscillatory wave or the torsion effect of the screw is different because of the different position of the screw. The technician have to individually detect whether the structure of screw is stable. Therefore, the manual measurement for the periodic testing of various engineering screws spend a lot of time and labor costs.